Sportarobbie Enough Said
by Sophie Walters
Summary: On a seemingly ordinary night, a romance blooms underneath Lazytown
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in lazy town. The sun was shining, birds that nobody ever saw were singing, and Sportacus was in the middle of one of his many heroic rescues Due to another one of Robbie's complicated schemes, he and Ziggy had gotten themselves stuck in the treehouse, which meant Sportacus was called to save them. Rescuing Ziggy had been the easy part. Now Sportacus had to convince Robbie to not only come down, but to let the hero help him do it.

"Come on Robbie, it's really not that high, and I'll hold you the entire way down." Sportacus coaxed, in a tone he usually reserved for the kids. He was standing on a ladder, his hand outstretched towards Robbie, who was huddled up in a corner.

"Go away! I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine on my own! In fact I might just stay here. It's not too bad once you get used to it." Robbie said, trying to convince himself more than the blue elf. Sportacus gave a slight roll of his eyes, and began climbing back down the ladder. As he did so, Robbie gave a slight scream and bolted towards him, gripping on with all his might. Chuckling to himself, Sportacus adjusted his grip on both the ladder and Robbie, and began climbing down again.

Once his feet touched the ground, he turned to Robbie and said with a small smile, "It's okay Robbie, you're safe now." Robbie opened one of his eyes, and after confirming what Sportacus had said, slowly made his way out of the hero's arms and back onto the pathway, whilst everyone who had gathered to watch began to cheer. Before he could say anything more, the music began, and the pink haired girl began her song and dance with Sportacus. Robbie turned and headed back towards his lair, unaware that the hero's eyes were still on him.

After another hard day's work, Sportacus made his way back to his airship. As he did so, he felt a weird sensation in his stomach, similar to the one he felt during the bing bang song. "That's odd, I know I've eaten enough sports candy today, so what could be wrong with me?" Once he had climbed the rope to his airship, Sportacus wasted no time in getting himself checked out.

"Computer, health check!" He said, positioning himself in the correct place. The computer complied almost immediately, proceeding to scan the hero twice over, front and back. "I detect nothing wrong, Sportacus, you are as healthy as ever" the female voice commented, as if she were standing right in front of him.

"But that can't be right, I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Are you sure everything is alright?" The computer performed another scan. "I detect nothing wrong. Maybe you should eat something, or go to bed early."

"Hmm, well I'm not hungry, so sleep it is! Bed!" Sportacus said, before doing a series of flips, and landing on the bed that automatically came down from the wall.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, Sportacus had had enough. "This is ridiculous. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and all I can think of is…" At that moment the hero's eyes grew wide, and everything clicked into place.

Robbie. That's what he was thinking of. Ever since he rescued him from the treehouse, Sportacus could think of no one else, and every time he did, the odd feeling in his stomach grew stronger. But what did it mean? Sportacus got out of bed, and began pacing along the width of his airship. Why couldn't he get Robbie out of his head? Why did he watch him walk away? It's not like today was any different. He had rescued him many times before, so why was this happening now? Why was it happening at all? Maybe some fresh air would help. Sportacus turned around, opened the door, and made his way back down into the town. It was past sunset, which meant all of the kids had gone to bed, and he had the town to himself. Without realising, Sportacus began walking in the direction of Robbie's lair.

Robbie kicked off his fluffy, orange blanket and got out of his fluffy, orange chair. This was ridiculous. He'd had trouble sleeping in the past, who doesn't, but it usually wasn't this bad. He'd have a piece of cake, and halfway through he'd drop off, only to be woken by the sound of cheer and laughter in the morning. This time, however, he'd eaten the whole slice and still nothing.

"Okay this is just silly. Maybe a change of scenery will do the trick. The town should be empty by now, which means it'll be quiet for once." With that he grabbed his pillow and blanket, and stormed out of his lair, not without adding a quick "And what is this feeling in my stomach supposed to be?!"

Wandering through the empty playground, Sportacus tried to get Robbie off his mind by planning what games he would play with the kids tomorrow. But no matter how hard he tried, all his mind wanted to do was think about Robbie and what scheme he would try next. Thinking about that brought a smile to Sportacus's face, and a slight blush to his cheeks. He became so distracted that he didn't notice himself walk into someone, sending the both of them to the ground.

"Ouch! Why don't you look where you're going?" A familiar voice said.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Another replied.

Both men looked up to face one another, and as they did so Sportacus's cheeks once again turned a bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie Rotten stared at the blue elf sitting in front of him. His cheeks were red, his hat half knocked off from the collision, exposing his curly hair to the world, and his eyes…. sparkled? What? No!  
"Don't be stupid Rotten, eyes don't sparkle." Robbie thought to himself. "You're just seeing the stars' reflection in them. Wait, why am I even debating this?!" With that he closed his eyes, shook his head, and began to stand up.  
"Hang on, let me help." Sportacus said, standing up himself and extending a hand towards the villain.  
"Haven't you done that enough today?!" Robbie retorted, swatting the hero's hand away and getting up himself. As he did so, he could feel the weird sensation in his stomach returning, and his cheeks began to blush.  
"Robbie, are you alright? You look a little flustered." Sportacus chuckled, a little blush still present on his cheeks. Robbie looked up at him, and the two men stared at each other for a little while, trying to make sense of what was going on inside them.  
Robbie was first to break, turning around and walking back to his lair without another word. Sportacus watched him go, and as he did he felt a sense of… sadness? But he never felt sad. In fact he hadn't felt sad in so long he had started to believe it was impossible for him to do so. With these thoughts on his mind, he too made his way back home, realising the walk had done nothing but confuse him further. He would ask the kids for help. After all, they knew more about feelings than he ever could.

The next day, Stephanie was waiting outside the town library when Ziggy came bouncing along, clutching one of his oversized lollipops.  
"Hi Stephanie!" He said between licks. "I'm on my way to Pixel's to play his new video game with him. Well, I won't actually play it, but I'll get to watch him play! Do you want to come too?"  
"I'm sorry Ziggy, but I'm meeting Sportacus here. He said he needs my help with He said he needs my help with a big project." Stephanie replied, a look of pride on her face. At the mention of Sportacus's name, Ziggy's face lit up. He had always admired the hero, and aspired to be like him, even if he couldn't quite manage only eating healthy food.  
"Ooh, ooh! Can I help with the big project too, please?" Stephanie knew it was pointless trying to tell Ziggy's innocent face "No".  
"Of course! I'm sure Sportacus will need all the help he can get" She said with a smile. At that moment, Sportacus came jumping over a nearby wall, did a series of his trademark flips, and landed next to the two children.  
"Hi Stephanie! Hi Ziggy! It's good to see you both! Stephanie, shall we go inside and start?" He said with a grin on his face. Sportacus had been kept up until late at night with the odd feeling in his stomach, and couldn't wait to find out what it was.  
"Can I help too Sportacus? I love working on projects!" Ziggy asked, looking wide eyed at his hero.  
"Of course! I'm going to need lots of help!" And with that all three of them walked into the library, found a table, and began looking through all of the different books, while Sportacus explained to them what he wanted to find out.

Over the course of the day, books of all kinds were placed on the table and read through, searching for the answers Spartacus needed. The other kids, Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie had come to help, claiming Pixel's game was too easy, meaning they had easily gotten bored with it. However, after hours of searching and reading, none of the books they found had the answer to Sportacus's stomach. That was, until they picked up the last book on the shelf..

Opening it, Stephanie began to read aloud. "People feel a lot of feelings. Some are good, some are bad, and some are a bit of both. Some feelings can even be mistaken for something else. For example, love, one of the most complicated feelings, can be mistaken for many things. Most people find themselves unable to sleep, eat, or do just about anything when they feel it. Some have even described having a weird feeling in their-" Before she could finish the sentence, Sportacus had leaped over the table and had ran out of the library, leaving the children to sit there, confused.

Robbie Rotten lay back in his chair, softly dozing. He had been kept up all night after his encounter with sportaflop, but it looked like it was his lucky day. It was as if all of the children had disappeared from lazytown, because he had been able to sleep all day without any interruptions; a new record. He began to wake up, feeling more refreshed than ever before. Using this newfound energy, he hopped out of his chair and went straight to work on his newest machine. There was no doubt in his mind that things would go back to normal tomorrow, which meant he needed his latest scheme to be perfect by then.

But just as he started up the blowtorch, he heard a knock on the hatch outside…..


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie got up, reluctantly making his way towards the hatch of his lair. Of course his peace didn't last long. It never does. He probably jinxed it or something. Her opened the door and

 _Oof!_

In a blur of blue and purple, both men fell to the ground, lips locked. For a moment, time stood still. Robbie's eyes remained wide, and unblinking, trying to process what was happening. And then, for just a second, he let the kiss consume him. For a second, everything seemed right with the world. No scheme needed to be hatched, no rescue had to be performed. All that mattered was this moment, and the people in it. For a second, the pair remained on the floor of the cold lair, thinking of nothing but each other, and blocking out the world.

After the moment had passed, Robbie caught himself, opened his eyes, and shoved the blue elf off of him, exclaiming "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sportacus, who had acted on impulse, took a moment to think, and finally, admitting defeat, said, "I.. don't really know…"

"Well then could you do it somewhere else? Some of us are trying to work!"

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Robbie. Have a good day." Sportacus's face fell a little, and after taking one last glance at the villain, he made his way back up to the town.

Robbie, on the other hand, picked up the slightly oversized spanner he had been holding, and went back to working on his latest scheme. Who did that Sportaflop think he was, attacking him in his own home like that? And what on earth was that all about? He just knocks on his door and plants one on him as if that was his way of saying hello!

The rest of the day thankfully went without another incident, and Robbie was able to put the finishing touches on his machine before the sun set. However, his encounter with Sportacus still lingered on his mind. Not because he enjoyed it or anything, that would just be absurd. Settling into bed, Robbie tried to ignore all of the thoughts bouncing around him, but just like the night before, that strange feeling in his stomach kept him awake, stronger now than ever. Come to think of it, this feeling popped up during that kiss. In fact that was when it was at its strongest! Robbie tossed and turned as he began to wonder, could this feeling and Sportacus be linked?

Sportacus lay in bed, once again deprived of sleep by his own feelings. Instead of the weird feeling, however, it was shame and embarrassment that kept him awake this time. He still couldn't believe what he had done. Without even thinking, he had ran across town from the library, and kissed Robbie with no warning. It was strange. Usually he thought about every move he made, either to avoid injury or to work out how to save someone else, but this time he only had one thought in his head.

He loved Robbie.

He, Sportacus, hero number 10, had fallen in love with the one person who hated him. And the second he found out he had ran off, and because of it Robbie probably hated him even more. Besides, he didn't even know what he wanted. Sportacus knew nothing about love, so any thoughts about a relationship with Robbie, or with anyone, were strange and blurry. How would he even go about it?

'Hi Robbie, I know you hate everything about me, and your entire lifestyle goes against everything I live for, but hey, wanna go on a date?' Sportacus shook his head. This was stupid. He would simply have to talk to someone in the morning.

"I feel like I'm going round in circles" He thought to himself, before finally turning over and letting himself fall asleep.

The next morning, Robbie woke up with a new sense of purpose. His plan was finally ready, which meant that today would be Lazytown's day of reckoning. It was truly his greatest idea yet, which in his mind meant his victory was destined to happen, and a new wave of laziness was about to occur.

It was eight o'clock, his earliest voluntary rise, but soon it would all be worth it. Robbie walked over to his wardrobe, picked out his finest two piece suit, in the finest maroons and purple, and proceeded to slick his dark hair back in it's trademark shape.

Skipping over to his fridge, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A small flash of blue, the kind of blue he doesn't allow anywhere near his home. Most of the time…

Turning towards it, Robbie realised the culprit was none other than Sportacus' hat. Everything happened in such a blur yesterday, he must have dropped it and not noticed. Robbie picked the hat up, and stood there looking at it, turning it over in his hands as he did so. It was softer than it looked, and dirtier too, given who it's owner was. Although, Robbie thought with a smile, it had also spent the night on his floor, after likely being forced off Sportacus's head during that tackle. Thinking of the moment brought a chuckle to Robbie's lips, and made the mysterious feeling in his stomach rise up again, but this time with more of a flutter to it.

"Wait, what am I doing?!" Robbie almost screamed, snapping himself out of his trance. He threw the hat to the ground, stomped on it twice, and went back to work. "If this is going to work, that blue imp needs to be out of sight, out of mind, and out of this town"

It was an ordinary day in Lazytown. The sun was shining, birds that nobody saw were singing, and all was still. The children had taken to playing football for the day, kicking the ball around their makeshift pitch. Sportacus too had joined in the fun, deciding to wait until he saw Robbie again to do anything about their situation. He'd invaded his privacy enough, after all.

The game arrived at half time, and all players sat down for a piece of Sportscandy. Just as they were about to take their first bite, loud, mechanical booms and crashes came from around the corner. Turning around, they saw it. Robbie's master plan...


End file.
